dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mink
'Mink '''is one of the main characters in DRAMAtical Murder. His Allmate is Tori . Mink is voiced by Kenta Miyake. History Not much is known about Mink's past, other than that he was from a village (presumably somewhere in North America) where his people could understand the scent of people easily, but was later slaughtered by Toue. For whatever reason, Mink was the only one left alive during his family's massacre, and was taken to Midorijima to be subjected to experiements because of his ability to understand scents. However, any detailed reason as to why Mink was imprisoned is still unknown. He later breaks out and escapes to the Northern District, eventually forming Scratch out of other prisoners. Appearance Mink is the tallest and largest out of the main four, standing at an incredible 6'2"/189cm. His large stature is usually noted by other characters- often intimidating them- especially when compared to Aoba, whose proportions look much more smaller when standing next to Mink. His body is well-built, his most visible muscles being on his right arm. He has high cheekbones that slightly protrude and an aquiline nose (both common traits for one of Native American heritage). His skin has a dark complexion, like Mizuki's, and his hair is long and brown, fading to auburn and red towards the end of the tips. Mink's eyes are blue-green, but it's revealed in Re:Connect that his actual eye color is gold, and the blue color came from the fake contacts he had been wearing. Mink is considered to be the most mature-looking out of the others, since he doesn't have the typical 'pretty-boy' traits commonly found in BL games. In the first game, Mink's clothes consist of a black shirt and military-like coat with the right sleave ripped off, exposing his right arm. His hair is styled in dreadlocks and put up in a ponytail. He had native beads along with pink feathers braided in at end of his front locks and a feather in the back. He wears black combat boots that reach just below his kneecaps and torn jeans held up with a white belt. His pink headband is his most notable trait, and it covers his forehead with a green, yellow and red pin tacked on the left bottom side. Around his wrists and neck are what appear to be shackles, the one around his neck bearing a lock and the ones on his wrists having short chains attached to them. These are highly possible to be the restraints kept on him when he was imprisoned by Toue, but it is not confirmed. In Re:Connect, Mink's appearance is drastically different. While the stress from his past burdens are seemingly more noticable than in the first game, his face is less hardened than before. His hair is no long er in dreadlocks and maintains a single braid with beads and two feathers hanging from it. The shackles that used to wrap themselves on his wrists and neck have been replaced with simple native bracelets and a necklace (it's later shown when he's with Aoba that he also has an ankle bracelet on his left foot). Mink's clothes are also much simpler compared to the first game- he bears a black overcoat with a tan fur collar, underneath being a light brown button-up shirt. He wears plain blue jeans and seems to still enjoy wearing boots, as he's shown to have exchanged his combat boots with cowboy-styled ones. Aoba says that Mink's voice and expression are kinder than before, and makes a mental note that this is what Mink must have been like before Toue had killed his family. Personality ''Note: Because of the heavy character development he receives, Mink's personality will be divided into two parts for both the first game and Re:Connect. DRAMAtical Murder Mink is first shown to be very cold and heartless. He is very apathetic towards anyone else's well-being and merciless to those who defy him (nearly beating one of his own members to death when he forced himself onto Aoba without his permission). Because he has had surpressed his emotions for years and prevented himself from getting too close to others, Mink has an odd way of expressing himself. Compared to the main four, Mink is distant and ruthless to Aoba in the beginning. He beats and forces himself on Aoba numerous times for either defying Mink's orders or trying to escape from him out of pure fear. This all changed when Sly Blue made himself known to Mink one night and actually invoked terror in Mink. When Aoba reawakens, he notices he had been carried to bed and sees Mink sitting on the other side of the room, praying. Aoba wonders why and gradaully gives into his body's exhaustion and falls asleep, without knowing Mink had tenderly touched his hair (something out-of-character of him at the time). From this point on in his route, Mink had changed his attitude, even though he still gave orders and had his mind set on his goal to get to Toue. He recognized that Sly Blue and Aoba were both entirely different entities and acknowledges that Aoba was the one who represented life while Sly was destruction. He ends up being more talkative with Aoba than before, actually answering his questions to a degree and informing him where they are heading. Aoba finds this strange, but doesn't complain. Although Mink preaches about living only for yourself and telling Aoba to not follow anyone else's path, he ends up being somewhat hypocritical due to his humanity of getting his Scratch members and Aoba to safety while he stayed behind. Although he showed little emotion at the start, it turned out that Mink still cares about his teammates and believed that Aoba deserved to live on without someone like Mink holding him in place. Aoba then realized that everything Mink had done to him was because Mink did not want Aoba to care or mourn about him once he had died- in fact- he wanted Aoba to hate and detest him. It was fruitless, though, because even though Aoba absolutely hated the terrible things Mink had done to him, he also wanted to learn more about Mink as a person and thought he deserved to live on. Aoba cursed himself and Mink for being selfish and cruel for making him realize his true intentions at the last minute. DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect In Re:Connect, Mink's personality is vastly different from how he was before. At first it isn't made obvious since he seemed anything but pleased to see that Aoba had searched very hard for him. However, he allows Aoba to come to his house and offers him hospitality (by inviting him inside and giving him a cup of coffee). Mink later repeats his action from Platinum Jail and caresses Aoba's hair and then his face, but immediately stops and turns away, much to Aoba's confusion. He then tells Aoba to go home, but the latter refuses and he stays for weeks at Mink's place, Mink allowing it, but rarely coming home after work because of it and keeping his distance from Aoba. Fearing he wouldn't come back like before in the first game, Aoba ends up freezing cold after frantically searching outside at night for Mink. When he makes it back to Mink's house and falls asleep on the couch, Mink shows up and asks him what he was doing and why he didn't turn the fireplace on. Aoba becomes embarrassed but Mink helps him to bed and begins a bath for him so he wouldn't get sick. They later begin talking and eventually, both admit their feelings for each other. Mink is considerably more gentle with Aoba than before, which makes Aoba very happy. Halfway through, however, Mink begins to remember the horrible things he had once done to Aoba and stops, asking Aoba if it's really okay to continue. Mink says that he hated how he used to be and, even though they know none of it can be undone, still deeply regrets hurting Aoba in the past. Aoba responds by grabbing Mink's hand to his face, saying that it's fine because he's like this now and things are different, mirroring his last words in the first game, that it is a new beginning for both of them. Mink finally smiles, understanding Aoba's words. Story Common Route Mink and Aoba first meet briefly when Aoba is crossing the street and Mink nearly runs him over with his motorcycle. Aoba falls to the ground, barely avoiding the impact, and glares up at Mink, intending to call him out but immediately stops when he looks into Mink's eyes. They silently stare at each other for a few seconds until Mink speeds away without saying a word or even apologizing, much to Aoba's annoyance. This small encounter is actually revealed to be when Mink first took in Aoba's scent, recognizing his Scrap power and the other Aoba inside of him, leading Mink to later track him down. When Aoba received a game demo from Captive Princess, it showed a blue knight who went to a castle to see the princess, but she was suddenly captured by bats and was dragged away. The bats were shown to have taken her to what looked like a trash heap, and the demo ends. This unnerves Aoba immensely, and after failing to contact Tae through her coil and by phone, he races home without stopping. When he reached his destination, the door was unlocked and as Aoba walked in, he tripped over a man who was laying halfway inside. When Aoba examines him and recognizes Morphine's tag mark on his neck, Aoba concludes that Tae nor anyone else could be inside. He begins to walk back outside but is suddenly stopped in his tracks by a huge figure. As Aoba struggles, he barely catches a glimpse of the man and is suddenly knocked out. Aoba wakes up at Mink's hideout, angrily questioning Mink where Tae was (believing him to be the one who kidnapped her), to which Mink gives no answer. He motions over a few Scratch members and tells them to do whatever they want with him. This stuns Aoba and he's suddenly grabbed at from all sides, his pants also forcefully removed, confirming his worst fear. Before anything could happen however, Aoba's other self took control, breaking his would-be-rapist's minds. Aoba soon loses consciousness and wakes up in another room. As he wondeers where he's at now, another Scratch member comes in and begins to fawn over Aoba. It turns out that he used to call Heibon often just to hear Aoba's voice and begins to beg and p lead in a crazed manner to hear him again. Mink barges in, asking what was going on, and the man becomes terribly frightened as Aoba notices how angry Mink looked. Mink drags both Aoba and the man out, Scratch members looking on and some even laughing about how someone was "gonna die" and "Mink-san looks pissed!". Aoba begins to get scared, wondering what's going to happen, and they're led back to the room Aoba had first woken up and was about to be raped in. While looking around, Aoba turned his attention to the man, who was now lying on the floor thanks to Mink, repeating apologies profusely over and over to Mink. Mink doesn't seem to care and continues to mercilessly beat the man for going against his orders. The man passes out and Aoba is shocked at how much blood there was and how unrecognizable his face had become from Mink's abuse. Mink then motions Aoba to follow him and they return back to the room where Aoba had been placed in. Mink offers to help Aoba find his grandmother, but in exchange, Aoba must repay him somehow. Aoba has no other option but to agree and Mink leaves him to get ready. Aoba is given his bag back by Tori and Aoba checks to make sure Ren is there and all right, When he checks his coil, he finds multiple missed calls from Koujaku and bashfully calls him back. They both agree to meet at Heibon and Mink and Aoba set out. When they both make it to Heibon, they're stopped by Clear, who clings all over Aoba, asking him many questions and that he had heard his other Aoba's voice. Aoba wonders if Clear is telling the truth or simply being Clear and then becomes heavily embarrassed when he realizes Mink had been watching them the entire time. Flustered, he motions them both into the shop. As they sit together in the shop's basement and discuss Tae's disappearance and where they should go, Mink stops and senses something. He motions Tori to go check outside and the Allmate returns with one of Noiz's allmates, revealing that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Aoba recognizes the trademark rabbit mark and Mink asks if it's an acquaintance of his, to which Aoba responds half-heartedly. Mink pulls Aoba over away from Clear and Koujaku and whispers to him to use his voice into the recorder to bring Noiz down with them. Aoba is confused but when Mink tells him to just do it like he does in the shop, Aoba gets embarrassed again but obliges. Not too soon after, Noiz joins the party. After discussing the plans and going over everything, they mention that although things are figured out, they will still will argue over differences and it wouldn't be best to work together. As they argue, Aoba becomes heated and yells at them to stop, accidentally using his voice at full capacity and stopping them all immediately, and agreeing with each other that arguing will get them nowhere. As they get up together and leave, Aoba is left wondering what just happened, not realizing he had changed their minds himself. When they reach the warehouse at the trash dump that Tae is assumed to be at, Mink tells Aoba to leave both him and everyone else behind to fight off Dry Juice members (who are under the influence of Morphine) and while Aoba protests at first, he reluctantly agrees and runs off to retrieve Tae. When they return to Aoba's home, everyone gathers at the kitchen table to eat dinner, with the exception of Mink who sits by himself in the living room, but joins them at the last minute. Afterward, they all listen to Tae's explanation of Aoba's powers and why Mizuki and Dry Juice were easily taken by Morphine. Aoba, Koujaku, Clear, Noiz and Mink listen to her carefully and she thanks them all deeply for caring about saving her. If the player up to this point picked the correct choices in order to play Mink's route (or remained neutral with the choices and get more than one route to pick from, including his), Aoba will get up from his bed and walk outside to go for a walk. Outside, he spots Mink leaning against a wall and smoking his pipe. Aoba gets nervous and is about to walk back, but realizes how rude it would be to do that and instead walks up to Mink. He thanks him for helping him save Tae and comments that he even stayed after. Mink brushes it off and Aoba tells him that he'll never forget what he did for them. He then goes on to say how Mink knew that his voice affected others before Tae even said anything about it. Mink tells him that he recognizes how vocal chords work and that when he heard Aoba's voice for the first time, his was not like any normal person's. This takes Aoba aback a bit but knows Mink is correct, and that just by having that power is dangerous and says he never wants to use it. Mink responds that it is Aoba's choice and that's fine, however, he still has to repay him back like Aoba had sworn to. Mink grabs Aoba by the face roughly and tells him that he'll only use his power on whoever he wants him to, whenever he wants, but other than that, it's up to Aoba. He lets go and walks back to the house, leaving Aoba frustrated in the dark. Aoba returns to his room and, unable to sleep, stares at the ceiling for a period of time. Mink's Route (under construction!) Good Ending Using Scrap, Aoba went inside Mink's head and was immediately greeted with a grim scene. He didn't helped anyone as everything here'd already happened in the past and focus on finding Mink. Aoba walked into a warehouse full of chains, he felt heavier with each step and heard voices telling him not to come, but he managed to drag himself and reached another door. Behind that door, he found Mink chained up. As Aoba tried to unchain Mink, something rejected him, he then realised Mink was bound to the idea that he 'can't move'. Aoba used Scrap to break a chain by telling him that 'he can move'. But when he reached for the other chains, his hands started to rust away. Terrified and painful, but Aoba still persistently tried to free Mink. When things seemed to be hopeless, Mink lifted his face and his eyes looked at Aoba, he learned Mink's true wish from that. When they were suddenly brought back to reality, Aoba wondered if he'd failed in Scrap, but then saw Mink going back to his normal self. They soon left to go after Toue and encountered Akushima who had Scratch members as hostages. Aoba stopped Akushima with Scrap and free the members. Then Aoba insisted to go with Mink to find Toue, Mink let him and transfered Tori into the broken bike. But when they reached the red door, Mink told him to go back. Aoba wanted to stop him, telling that he didn't want Mink to die, Mink said he'd been dead from when his family was killed. Aoba negated that saying since he was able to touch and breath, 'he is alive' but Mink still walked away. Aoba felt despair as he couldn't stop Mink, but soon regained his will and moved on to his own path. As he headed downstairs, Aoba was attacked by some security dog Allmates, and unwillingly used the program installed in Ren to stop them, promising to fix him later. Aoba then had to fight broken Akushima and used Scrap on him. He didn't get any headache this time because he used the power on his own will. On a different scene, Toue used something similiar to Scrap to plant a "seed" in Mink, which was supposed to stop him from fulfilling his wish, but Mink revealed that Aoba had planted another "seed" in him first which suppresses Toue's and went on to killing Toue. Mink then offered his prayers to the spirits of the deceased and his homeland as the Oval Tower crumbles into pieces. Aoba managed to leave the tower with Mink's men. After the fall of the Oval Tower, Platinum Jail's functions came to a halt and Toue Inc's influence fades. Life in Midorijima went back to normal, but Mink was nowhere to be found. Aoba couldn't help but feeling amiss, as he never believed that Mink was dead, especially after talking with the remaining Scratch members about him. He eventually made up his mind to talk with Tae about everything and left Midorijima to travel the world, in search of Mink. Using the land he saw in Mink's head as a reference, Aoba finally managed to arrive there, and after a while of chasing, he found a familiar figure of a man and a bird. As the man turned around, his brown hair blew in the wind and his eyes had a golden color, shining from the sun's bright rays. Despite the heavy change in appearance, Aoba knew it was Mink. In tears and choking up, Aoba dashed towards Mink to tell him that, "Life isn't over yet," and "It's a new beginning now.". Bad Ending After going inside Mink's head, Aoba sees a village being slaughtered ruthlessly and heard neverending, painful screams. Coming across the same two people being attacked from before, if the player chooses to help both of them, Aoba will be led to the warehouse filled with chains and rust. Wandering inside, he immediately came across a door and found Mink inside, who was silently still, as if waiting for him. Mink then told Aoba that they needed to leave to which Aoba agreed. When they got back to the real world, Mink acted strangely and said he didn't want to go after Toue. This takes Aoba back and he is suddenly forced back into Mink's head. Aoba realised that, by helping those people, he had failed Scrap because he had tried to change the past. Mink suddenly embraced Aoba, causing him to try and get out of his grasp but to no avail. Mink begins talking about how the most sacred part of a human's body is their head, since it harbors the soul of that person. By taking his head, Mink would be able to protect Aoba's soul from the devil. Terrified as he heard this, Aoba tried to get away from him but it was already too late. He yells for Mink to stop but the screen switches to black while a disturbing sound of something snapping and being pulled off is heard. While holding Aoba's now severed head close to his, Mink whispers that even though he's trapped inside that hellish place, Aoba's soul would be with him for eternity. Relationships Koujaku Being team leaders, Koujaku and Mink often fight over who is the head of things when it comes to helping Aoba. Mink, possibly out of habit, gives out orders to Clear, Noiz and Koujaku automatically and it's usually the latter who speaks up about who made him in charge of things. Despite this, they're not very hostile towards each other and seem to be neutral towards each other for the most part. Both sides will surprisingly follow the other's instructions without question, such as when they were trapped in Rhyme in Ren's Route. Although being on neutral ground, their Allmates, Beni and Tori, are almost always arguing with each other, much to Mink's annoyance and Koujaku's obliviousness. Mink's nickname for Koujaku is "Red", for obvious reasons. Noiz Noiz and Mink rarely interact but share the same reclusive, lone-wolf personalities. They often stick together if they both find a situation to be too ridiculous for their tastes. For example, both are reluctant to join Clear, Aoba and Koujaku in the hand pile scene, but do so anyway. Mink seems to have a silent confidence in Noiz's hacking and information-gathering skills as he asks him to match up Clear's maps and inquires where their best move should be next. In the April Fool's special, Noiz and Mink interact quite a lot, due to how silly they both think being interviewed on live radio is. They respond to the questions with one-worded answers or none at all. When asked about whether they had someone they were in love with, both immediately get defensive and agreed that the whole thing is stupid. This frustrates Aoba, but Clear notes that Mink and Noiz didn't deny it, prompting Aoba to prod them both about who it is (flustering both in the process). Both later try to leave together, but Ren stops them by lying sprawled out on both their laps (since they were sitting next to each other), preventing them from getting up. Mink's nickname for Noiz is "Maniac", leaving Noiz to constantly respond with a pouty, "I'm not a maniac.". Although, he doesn't seem to care enough to tell Mink to stop calling him that. Clear Like with everyone else, Clear insists on wanting to be Mink's friend, which Mink finds utterly ridiculous due to Clear's weird tendencies. Although polar opposites, they've been shown to work together with no problems when Aoba left them behind to fight Dry Juice members under the influence of Morphine. Both are good at fending for themselves in physical combat, but Clear ends up being cowardly at times, prompting Mink to grab him by the collar and forcing him to continue fighting. Outside of the game, Clear and Mink are sometimes drawn together in official art; Clear having fun in most situations while Mink accompanies him with a poker face, but seemingly enjoying himself too. Clear is also one of the first people to ask Mink nicely to participate in the interview in the April Fool's special so that he wouldn't feel excluded. Mink's nickname for Clear is "Gas Mask". Trivia *Mink is believed to be of Native American heritage. This seems to be confirmed in Re:Connect. *In the April Fool's special, it's revealed that Mink is in love with someone. *According to Aoba, Mink smells like cinnamon. *In the Valentine's Day short story, Mink is very fond of reading, so much to the point that his eye-sight has gone bad from it and has to wear reading glasses. *He seems to be ignorant of holidays as he had no idea what Valentine's Day was. *Besides Aoba, Mink almost never refers to anybody by their names, often forcing (mostly unwanted) nicknames on them instead. Whether he does this because he either doesn't care enough to learn their names or because he tended to keep his distance is unknown. *It's possible that Mink is the oldest out of main four. Gallery Mink-info.png|Mink's character introduction. smiling mink.png|Mink finally and genuinly smiling. Poor people like you arent allowed to touch me Mink god.png|Noiz and Mink in promotional art for Re:Connect. Yuuponmink.png|Mink's Re:Connect sprite for the mini game. Category:Character Category:Main Category:Main Character